1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the tool art, and in particular relates to combination tools which are useful for performing a plurality of work functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electricians must frequently perform a variety of work functions in small confines where it is inconvenient to bring a tool chest. Many of these functions are repetitious, alternately requiring a small hammer for driving staples of the type used to affix electrical wiring to building studs, a wire cutter for cutting the electrical wiring and cable at the appropriate point, wire strippers for removing the insulation as needed, and occasionally, a staple puller to remove an improperly driven staple. For convenience, many electricians wear a small tool kit on a belt about the waist, and carry therein only those most needed tools.
Even the most skilled electrician looses a considerable amount of time in removing and replacing tools located in the tool belt. Further, the electrician frequently leaves one tool at another location, thus requiring that he cease working until that tool is retrieved. Additionally, when wire stripping as described above, the electrician is often required to strip the insulation from heavy, class NMC wiring of the type most frequently used in the building trade. Conventional wire strippers are pliers-type arrangements having indentations which cut through the insulation and are adapted to strip the wire by a movement which is perpendicular to the direction of the handles. However, such wire strippers are particularly unsuited for the electrical trade of the type described for two reasons. First, the end of the wire is frequently located within an outlet box or similar confines, and the electrician is unable to reach inside these confines in order to strip the insulation from the wire at the desired point. Second, with conventional wire strippers, the electrician must apply a force in a direction substantially perpendicular to his greatest strength; that is, perpendicular to the shaft defined by the arm, rather than being able to apply a pulling movement along the direction of the arm.
Further, another type of cable commonly referred to as ROMEX cable is now being used extensively in the construction trade. ROMEX cable consists of a flat ribbon strip having the conducting pair disposed on opposite sides of the insulating ribbon. It is often necessary to cut the insulation of a ROMEX pair between the conductors. However, conventional wire strippers do not provide means for performing this function.
There have been suggestions in the prior art for providing combination tools which will perform some of the functions just described above. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,675,476, West discloses a pliers-type combination tool particularly adapted for constructing and repairing wire fencing. Louden, in U.S. Pat. No. 836,075, also discloses a combination tool for performing multiple functions. Adams, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,398, discloses a wire stripper of the type described above. Other combination tool devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,364,801 to Martines; 511,107 to Becker; and 1.346,392 to Whitaker.